Mike Carpenter
Ass Whooper Wolf The One Who Let Us Out Old Man Last Hope|species = Human|citizenship = |gender = Male|DOB = June 15th, 2000|DOD = August 3rd, 2063|affiliation = The Society (formerly) Wolves of Justice (formerly; temporarily) New Avengers (temporarily)|status = Deceased|movie = The Otherworld The Otherworld: Eye of the Enemy The Wolves The Otherworld: Chaos The Otherworld: Redemption The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise The Ghost The Ghost: The Exodus The Otherworld: The Fallen Soul The Spectre The Warboy Michael The Brigade: Tribulation The Spectre: Odyssey The Brigade: The Catastrophy Carpenter|age = 63|actor = Charles Bueno Adam Relleve (teenager-early young adulthood) James Anchieta (child)}}Michael "Mike" Elias Carpenter was a renowned war hero and mercenary hailing from Avalon, who was highly respected and influential upon soldiers and mercenaries. He was also the second-in-command of the tactical group, the Wolves of Justice. Under that label, his teammates consisted of Victor Ace, Oscar Dempsey and his long time close friend turned enemy reverted to friend, Romeo Saputo. He has also been affiliated with the Comradeship, led by both James Broncion and Lucia Appion, two of Avalon's most prominent figures. Mike's life has been filled with respect, war, love, hate, courage, bravery, betrayal, physical and mental toughness, and all of those aspects have shaped Mike throughout his time. The son of legendary Paladin and Warrior Marshall Carpenter and the late Princess Exelia of Avalon, the young boy was born in the midst of havoc throughout Avalon, right after the downfall of the original Avalon Royal Family and its King, Elias, who was his grandfather. As a result of his mother's death from a deadly disease spread throughout the ruins of the city and from the horrific actions held accountable from his father, including the supposed death of his defected friend Romulus, the Slaughters of the Citizens and his initial exile, under The Shadow moniker, the young Marshall couldn't bear to raise his son, fearing the circumstances of his actions, including his actions in the future, could affect his baby's upbringing. He instead sent him to a well-known local family in the village of New Camelot. From there, he promised to see the baby once he was grown, ready for battle and when the time was ready. Mike grew up in a very stable home and environment, was popular amongst the youth in his neighborhood, usually getting into fights and trouble, but however, was a good-natured kid. Growing into his teens, he becomes interested into enlisting into the Avalon Army, but is insisted by his step-father not too, fearing that he might end up worse than his father. After going to a training lesson in combat arts, he impresses Charlie Delta, who approaches him and asks if he would like to train with his militia, to fight against forces against Avalon. Eager to join, he immediately accepts his offer. A few days after notifying his step-parents, despite their disagreement, New Camelot is attacked by unknown raiders and after being alert of this, Mike returns home, only to find his step-parents dying in the midst of a flaming village. After their passing, Mike vows to protect any loved one who comes in harms way and begins his training with Delta. During his training with The Society, he meets an older member named Romeo Saputo, in which he is paired up with him to be his teammate on a few missions. The two become friends quickly. Upon completing his training and initial missions, Mike began to slowly unlock his full potential of his enhanced abilities, which have been inherited from his father, however, was because Marshall was experimented on to gain these enhancements and Mike simply inherited them. After his training, both Mike and Romeo are sent to watch the execution of a member who betrayed Delta, who hints out that New Camelot was burnt down under the Society's orders. Not believing this due to his loyalty to Charlie, yet not having the will to see an execution, Mike shuts the execution down, despite not being able to save the traitor, which leaves to Charlie being unconscious from the battle between Mike and Romeo against the rest of the Society. After the building is engulfed in flames, the two, along with Charlie escape the ruins and go into hiding. Mike and Romeo remain close as Mike decides to go to the United States to remain a low profile. Living his life in a digital underground territory in Los Angeles, alongside his butler Adam Bunson, he begins taking the mantle of The Ghost, fighting crime and drug cartels all over the city, including a gang led by Trauma, a subject to a mutant experiment. After his first few fights with Trauma, he learns that his leader is from The Society, in which he disbelieves first due to the elimination of the group from when he was last associated. Having Trauma locked up, he reunites with Romeo to find out more about the Society, to which they encounter their old mentor, Charles. Charles reveals that he, indeed, was responsible for New Camelot burning and for the gang and drug wars happening in the city. After an attempt to destroy Los Angeles and a brutal scrap with the man he once looked up to as a mentor, let alone older brother, Mike spares Charles but chooses not save him, which leaves to his eventual death. Mike, along with Romeo, choose to return to Avalon, to where they are celebrated as heroes of their land and begin teaming up with each other, known as The Lone Wolves. A few years have gone by and their team have doubled the members, including wild man and former prisoner Oscar Dempsey and the clever yet slow-witted son of billionaire Ted Ace, Victor Ace. Together, they form the Wolves of Justice, an unorthodox group of individuals sworn to protect Avalon from outsiders and potential dangers to the land. Along with the team, he had participated in battles and wars that involved Avalon and were celebrated as war heroes. In the midst of the terror and threats caused by the Dark Lord Vultarion, along with the Comradeship formed by King Lucius, they were sent to retrieve the Excalibur, the only weapon suitable to end this battle, including Vultarion. While the mission happened, the Comradeship met and teamed up with the local hermit, Decimus, who had been in exile for many years and had experience with Vultarion. Throughout his time with the Comradeship, Mike had experienced trust, friendship, mentorship and love, respectively through his teammates, Decimus and a spy, Kia. Upon meeting Kia, it was revealed that she was the illegitimate daughter of the King, who had returned to her father, in hopes of being let in the family, whether being crowned a princess or not. The initial aspects of their relationship started with flirtations and denials of love, with them ultimately confessing their love for eachother. With Decimus, he had formed a father-son like relationship with him, with Decimus noting that Mike reminded him of his younger self. However his friendships with both Romeo and Decimus started to strain, with Romeo slowly on disagreements with Mike and Decimus claiming to know Mike's biological father. During one mission to retrieve the Amulet of Power, which was located in the ruins of the old Palace of Elias, Decimus indirectly sent hints to Mike of knowing of his father and mother and his past. Refusing to let it slide, Mike dueled with Decimus in the palace, wanting to get the answers out of him, with Decimus refusing. It was not until Mike was disarmed and cut by Decimus' sword to where he revealed the truth: Decimus, was indeed, Mike's biological father, Marshall Carpenter. Frustrated, confused and angry, Michael couldn't help but not believe it. Decimus revealed that once Mike's mother died and after the actions he had brought upon thousands of people and during the First War of Avalon, he couldn't bear to raise his son in blood. After a few years, Mike would come to acceptance of Decimus (now known as Marshall) being his real father. During the Conquest of Avalon, the Dark Lord Nicodemus and Vultarion had returned to power and waged the Second War of Avalon against the Kingdom and its forces. It was during this event that not only did Vultarion redeem himself back to Romulus and teamed with his father (Romulus' old friend) against Nicodemus, but that Marshall had died saving both Romulus and Mike and that Romeo and (temporarily) Oscar had cut ties from the Wolves of Justice, after months of major conflict between the two former friends and that Mike would surrender his father to the King, who had committed treason, which ended up not only culminating in a two-on-one fight with Mike and Victor against Romeo, with Oscar being critically injured after turning his back on Romeo and joining Mike again, it also ended up climaxing in a fight/duel between the two former best friends, in the midst of the Destruction of the Temple of Elias, which led to Mike sparing Romeo, in hope that he would be able to side with him once again, but not in the near future. After the war ended, Mike and Kia had a child, Matthew, who would grow up to become a great lone warrior like his father and grandfather before him. When the war finished, they had another threat to face in the form of Galactus. The three remaining members of the Wolves of Justice teamed up with the New Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy and the X-Men to stop him. Afterwards, him, Kia and their child went into hiding in America and remained close with Oscar and Dempsey, who dispersed to America as well, in hiding. Throughout the following years, Mike had went on separate missions on stopping the Society's branches, renamed The Society of the Fallen, defeating both Yakuza and Heliopolitan branches, even freeing the citizens of Heliopolis from dictatorship from their cruel leader, Nephi. After the years went by and his son grew up, he went back to his native ethnic country of the Philippines to its hidden Kingdom of Lupain. From there, he became both an affiliate of their King Paolo and a lone assassin. He was also in attendance of the duel between American S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jason Morales, who became known as Warboy against his half-brother Paul Esganoda. He had then interfered and defeated Paul, in defense of Jason's near-fatal defeat. However, when a Civil War waged in Lupain with Jason leading one side and Paul leading the other, Mike sided with Jason and helped him defeat Paul, which ended in Paul's death. Sometime later, he received signals of two entities that have destroyed multiple cities together and seeked to rule the world once their mission was complete. Reluctantly, he asked a much more matured Romeo Saputo to put the past behind them and team up one last time to defeat the two entities, after almost 20 years. The two called the remaining Wolves of Justice and sided with the Brigade and United Front to face the Celestial Varvion and his apprentice, Matteus, who'd revealed to be Mike's younger half-brother. From revelation, it is revealed that Matteus and his brothers were conceived a decade after Mike's birth from a Celestial that Marshall had encountered and that he had a destiny to rule the world and put an end to the lives of his brothers and even his eldest brother, Mike. Mike then sided with his two remaining half-brothers, Maurice and Mason, while his second oldest younger half-brother, Malcolm, was on his own against Matteus. Not willing to lose another connection to family again, Mike tried to sway Matteus back to the good side before anything else goes awry. After the first defeat in the hands of both Varvion and Matteus, the team had come up with the idea to travel back in time to retrieve great sources of power and weapons to defeat him. When Mike travelled back in time to retrieve the Excalibur, he ran into a younger version of his father. After having a conversation with his father (unbeknownst to him as his son), he gave Mike the Excalibur and wished him the best, with Mike giving him a time travelling scouter to him, in case he needed him and a photograph of Mike as a baby with his father, leaving his father with the revelation that he was talking to his son in the future. When all were collected, the three teams waged one last war against the tyrannical Celestial and Matteus, which led to many events happening, such as Maurice's death in the hands of Varvion (supposedly; not knowing that it was really Matteus who did it), which leads to Mike wanting to defeat Varvion once and for all. This also led to Matteus slowly shifting to the good side. This leads to the Third Battle of Earth and once all teams are initially defeated. Mike, Renegade, Virtue, Vidar and Master Malius fight Varvion for the first time. Matteus interferes but is quickly put down by Varvion. After all of four men are down, including the rest of the other team members, Mike is left standing to fight Varvion, which leads to a quick downfall, until he is rescued by the Wolves of Justice. After a fight with the Wolves, Varvion puts an end to both Victor and Oscar's lives, which leads to a two-on-one showdown between Mike and Romeo against Varvion, which ends with Romeo being disarmed and fatally stabbed. Filled with revenge, Mike puts on all of his former teammates dogtags and is joined by the Brigade, the United Front, the New Avengers, his son Matthew and the returning Comradeship, who all battle Varvion, until the battle ends with Renegade killing Varvion but ultimately sacrificing his life for the survival of the others. Upon the battle ending, Mason suddenly infuriates on how Mike let Matteus side with him against Varvion, due to Matteus being the cause of Maurice's death. Mike immediately becomes confused and angry and confronts a now power-less Matteus, having lost his power from Varvion from his power absorption during the battle, until Mike saved him. Matteus suddenly slips on the edge of a very high cliff, where he is initially left there to die, until Matteus calls for his help and forgiveness, saying that Mike, himself, wouldn't kill his own blood. However, Mike reached for his hand, but stated that he is not his brother anymore, before dropping Matteus to his death. A bit saddened but sure of his actions, he decided to retire in the countryside in Kansas. However, he had faced two final threats, the Kansas branch of the Society of the Fallen and his being semi-immune to injury and disease. He faced three adversaries, Joel McHalsey AKA Rabid, his leader Col. Peter Rutkins and a younger clone of Mike, nicknamed Michael. In the midst of falling into one more fight, he was able to team up with his son Matthew and his grandson, Eric, along with an aging Bodherd. After many encounters with the Society, which included the deaths of Bodherd and Rutkins, Mike, Matthew and Eric managed to save many hostages from The Society, which finally ended with one last fight with the three against the remaining Society members, including Joel and Michael. After Joel's death by Eric, it seemed like victory, until the clone rose from above and knocked Matthew unconscious, who proceeded to attack and finally impale a weakened Mike, until Eric decapitated the clone. Once impaled. Mike was able to rest and finally experience what its like to be a normal human being without powers. With the hostages watching, including Eric and Matthew, he was able to tell a short story of his hard life, and how he knows that Eric would grow up to be a better man than both him, his father Matthew and his great grandfather Marshall. Lastly, he was able to tell Matthew how proud he was of him, on how he was a better person than Mike growing up and the man that he became, which ended up being his last dying words. He then died in his sons arms and was buried in the New Avalon cemetery, where Marshall placed his dog tags and old tactical vest, symbolizing his father as the last Wolf of Justice. Powers and Abilities Peak Human Physiology: Due to Marshall Carpenter having his abilities experimented on to become much more enhanced, Mike had inherited those enhanced capabilities from his father as his own natural sources of power. * Peak Human Strength: Mike's levels of strength are enhanced passed average human strength. This allows Mike to overpower enemies, combatants or regular humans in terms of strength. He's able to bend metal, destroy walls, pry steel doors, etc. * Peak Human Speed: Mike's speed is much faster than any Olympic-level runner. He can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. * Peak Human Stamina: Mike's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function in peak capacity for several hours before showing fatigue. * Peak Human Leaps: Mike is able to combine his strength and dexterity to perform highly accurate super leaps. * Invulnerability: Mike's bones and muscles are denser and harder than a normal human's. Though he is not bulletproof, he can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield, or contact with superhuman opponents. * Peak Human Hearing: Mike can hear indirect whispers, frequencies, pitches, and other volumes of sound from vast distances. * Peak Human Reflexes: Mike's reflexes is superior to those of the finest athlete, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire in close range. * Peak Human Senses: Mike's senses are enhanced. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc. * Peak Human Healing Factor: Mike can heal much faster than normal humans; he is immune to all infections, diseases and disorders. * Peak Human Dexterity: Mike is able precise every action he does, without no mistakes, on levels superior than regular humans. * Master Combatant: Mike specializes in different forms of combat, from his training with The Society, such as Muay Thai, Wrestling, Boxing, Judo and Self Defense. With his abilities combined, he is able to easily take down and defeat any opponent he faces. * Peak Human Intelligence: Mike's mental performance is slightly superior than any human being, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Some manifestation of this is his exceptionally perfect charisma, eloquence, leadership skills, deductive/analytical skills, and tactical genius. Personality Being well-known as Avalon's renowned war hero, Mike had lacked the personality traits of your typical hero, however, he was not stubborn. He was tough, brave, confident and had a tiny bit of arrogance in him which lasted very shortly in his life, along with a certain sense of humor where only those who know him well would see this comedic side of Mike only in himself, not others. Nonetheless, Mike had much respectable, courageous and caring traits to himself, which makes his own personal character three-dimensional, let alone being interestingly diverse. Throughout his years, Mike had learned to become much of a humbled and stronger man, which stayed with him to his very death. As a young teenager, he had shown characteristics found in some youth; Mike was courageous, adventurous, curious, brave, witty and funny, yet he was inexperienced about the world and his own past, besides knowing his biological father was the legendary warrior himself, Marshall Carpenter. Despite this, he still got into many fights with the local neighborhood kids, which showcase much of his toughness and courage. Nonetheless, he maintained the same traits throughout the rest of his teen-hood. Upon finding his dying step-parents and witnessing the burning of New Camelot, Mike was eager to seek retribution and wanted to help with the Kingdom of Avalon, regardless of his ignorance. During his training with The Society, he became much more disciplined, focused and cunning, much to the point where he impressed his teammate who would ultimately become his lifelong best friend, Romeo. The two had great chemistry working together and were both polar opposites in the styles of their training, but nonetheless were great friends. Mike had felt a younger brother type of feeling in terms of his friendship with Romeo, as Romeo would offer him advice and had his back. Upon finishing his training, where all members, including himself, Romeo and Delta, were to witness the execution of Kilo, where he revealed only a bit of the reason behind the burning of New Camelot, Mike's genuine morals were challenged, let alone him beinge challenged to fall for the belief of what really happened. Mike was unable to save Kilo, however, he did manage to not kill anyone, but left the damaged and burning temple to do the work for him. After escaping with both Romeo and Delta, the three went into hiding, where Mike took this time to really figure his own character out. As an adult, Mike had carried on the traits of a typical anti-hero, with his little twist. He was tough, slightly arrogant, verbal, sharp-tongued, brave, courageous, respectful and humorous. With the Comradeship being created under the orders of King Lucius, he began having a much closer bond with his Wolves of Justice teammates. With his friendship with Romeo staying the same, despite Romeo having developed a temperamental personality throughout the years, his friendship with other teammates Oscar Dempsey and Victor Ace were much different. With Victor, it mirrored the initial friendship Romeo had for Mike, as Victor was very empty-headed and unintelligent, yet surprisingly clever, he had his eyes on Victor at all times, knowing that he might end up hurt. However, this gradually went down as Victor gained much more knowledge, discipline and faster training throughout the years, ultimately catching up Mike. On the other hand, his friendship with Oscar is a very unorthodox one. Due to the fact that Oscar had been labeled a lunatic and his wild yet lovable personality, Mike had increasingly learned how to act around him, which made Oscar feel like Mike was essentially his "master". Oscar honored a lot of what Mike had done for him and had the upmost respect for him, since Mike would make sure Oscar was aware of his surroundings, useful in battle and made sure he was a great interrogation tool. They had somewhat of a master and apprentice friendship that was so tight, that despite siding with Romeo during the inner conflict between the four Wolves, Oscar knew deep down that Mike was right about Romeo and his thoughts on Nicodemus, which eventually led to his severe injuries by Romeo. When Oscar and Victor during the Third Battle of Earth, Mike showed heavy sorrow, knowing that these were just two unique boys taken under his wing that had trusted him and fought with him throughout the years, to where Mike had shortly thought he had failed them, but however, realizing that their death was the debt they paid for the past favors Mike had done for them in past battles and wars, and for what he had done in their lives. As for Romeo's death, he felt even a greater sadness, having not only lost his two closest comrades that were under his wing, but also a friend who he had ups and downs with, a friend who looked to as a brother. His friendship turned father-son relationship with his biological father Marshall, who he had known initially as Decimus, is a very interesting one. From the start, Mike was able to trust Decimus, due to his strong knowledge on the Dark Lords, his history with them, his experience and the fact that he was able to withstand half of The Dark Lord's troops while defending the Comradeship, just standing on his own. Throughout the years he had teamed with Decimus, he had grown closer and had a mentor-apprentice type of friendship. Decimus often taught Mike about the history of Avalon and stories of the past, one where he bluntly revealed that he knew of Mike's real father, the legendary Marshall Carpenter, which was Decimus' real name before he went to self-exile. Curious and gradually wanting to know more, Mike and Decimus' friendship had slowly gone down, mixed with disagreements on the current conflict. Upon reaching the Palace of Elias to retrieve the Amulet of Power, Mike frustratingly had let his emotions out on wanting more about his father once the two had passed by a portrait of the late Princess Exelia, who was Mike's biological mother and Decimus' late wife. After an intense duel which led to Mike being disarmed and cut by Decimus' sword, Decimus finally revealed he was in fact his real father this whole time. For a short period of time, Mike had developed heavy confusion and disbelief, knowing that he was with his father this whole time, but that feeling went away for him later. As time went on, he eventually forgave his father and became increasingly closer, knowing that he is with his real father now. When his father slowly began to die in his arms, he had never been as sad before in his entire life, showing a very emotional side to him, due to the fact that he knows that he had truly become close with his biological father and that once he finally embraced Marshall's fatherhood, his father passes. This emotional feeling had come back to Mike once more upon time travelling in the past to retrieve the Excalibur to stop Varvion from starting an apocalypse. When arriving to Avalon years in the past, he encountered a young man who was indeed his father, Marshall, but younger. Knowing that this may be the very closest way to see his father and that it had been almost 25 years since his passing, he used every single minute with him as much as he could to stay with him before he had to go. He was able to talk to his father about parenthood, as the young Marshall's wife Exelia was expecting, which ironically happens to be Mike as the child she is pregnant with. Upon leaving, he embraced a confused Marshall one last time and gave him a folded picture of his father in his youth holding a baby Mike, along with a time travelling scouter. Realizing that the man the young Marshall was talking to was indeed his son from the future, he goes to the future to meet him again and involuntarily help him with the incoming conflict. During the war, Mike was truly shocked to see his father return and the two went on to fight off Varvion's forces. In the midst of the battle, Mike was able to quickly introduce him to his other sons before he returns to battle, however in a confusing manner. Once the young Marshall is injured critically, Mike notices and immediately rushes to him. Knowing that he is going to die, Mike, emotionally, refuses to let him die, knowing that this is his second chance to bringing back his father and not wanting to lose his father again, however, Marshall insists and shoves himself in front Mike from being impaled by Varvion's soldier and dying once more, leaving an emotionally aggravated Mike to brutally kill the soldier. Mike's bravery and confidence had impressed a lot of the people he encountered throughout his life and is one of his outstanding traits. From standing up to bullies on behalf of local citizens to fighting against a powerful force like Vultarion and his troops by himself, his fearlessness shows that Mike is willing to do whatever it takes to end a very hostile or violent situation, no matter the cost. He even impressed the celestial being Varvion during the Third Battle of Earth, where thousands of his forces came together after the first initial fight between Varvion and four members of The Brigade, including Mike, were down, leaving Mike to fight against Varvion by himself, showing that Mike was willing to die alone standing up against greater evils than to die alone doing nothing. Years after the Third Battle of Earth, Mike had matured, accepted loss in his life, calmed down but still retained the same witty, brave and headstrong attitude he had in his youth. Due to himself slowly weakening, he had become a little frustrated with himself, knowing that he is not as strong as he was before. Nonetheless, he still stood his ground against enemies and fought with honor. Relationships Family * Marshall Carpenter/Decimus † - Father, mentor, savior * Exelia † - Mother * Malcolm Carpenter - Half-brother, frenemy * Matteus Carpenter † - Half-brother, enemy turned ally * Maurice Carpenter † - Half-brother * Mason Carpenter - Half-brother, closest sibling * Maximus Carpenter † - Grandfather * Miranda Glydes-Carpenter † - Grandmother * Elias † - Grandfather * Johanna † - Grandmother * Lawrence † - Uncle * Edwin Prancer † - Stepfather * Flora Prancer † - Stepmother * Marcello Castrence/Marcello Carpenter † - Great-grandfather * Octavius † - Great-grandfather * Irene † - Great-grandmother * Kia - Wife * Spectre/Matthew Carpenter - Son * Lucius † - Father-in-law * Minerva † - Mother-in-law * Petunia † - Sister-in-law * Reginald † - Brother-in-law * Michael † - Clone Allies * Wolves of Justice - Former teammates **Romeo Saputo † - Teammate, best friend, situational enemy turned nemesis reverted back to good friend **Oscar Dempsey † - Teammate, best friend, minor situational enemy **Victor Ace † - Teammate, acquaintance turned best friend *The Comradeship **James Broncion - Ally, good friend, situational teammate **Lucia Appion - Ally, good friend **Victor LeShanea - Ally, friend, situational teammate **Padrion/Forcianto - Ally, mentor, friend, situational teammate **Noella - Ally, friend **Percy/Black Knight - Ally, good friend, situational teammate **Anson Clain **Bodherd Filberic - Ally, acquaintance turned friend to best friend **Lance Moonstar **Cato Subvolo **Idan Jitsuka - Ally, acquaintance, situational teammate **Shillerom - Ally, former enemy turned acquaintance *Kingdom of Avalon **Rufus **Saecros Adelard **Tallak Denekron **Feydor Goatberry *The New Avengers - Allies **Spider-Man/Peter Parker **Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange **Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers **Black Panther/T'Challa **Sentry/Rob Reynolds **Luke Cage **K'Affi - Acquaintance *X-Men - Allies *Guardians of the Galaxy - Allies *Fantastic Four - Allies *Heroes for Hire - Allies *Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd - Enemy turned Ally *Charlie *Mason's Team **Lacey - Mason's girlfriend **Omar **Paul *The BrigadeNew Avengers - Allies **Renegade/Ryan Emerson - Close friend **Virtue/Ethan Edwards - Close friend **Lady Green/Tina Oldwin - Friend **Warboy/Jason Morales - Close friend, apprentice-like-figure **Vidar - Close friend **Wolfcub/Nicholas Gleeson - Friend **Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly - Acquaintance **Master Malius/Reginald Malius - Close friend **Surge/Noriko Ashida - Friend Enemies * The Dark Troupe - Enemies **Vultarion/Romulus - Enemy turned ally **Nicodemus - Enemy **Hilda Sindro **Ferdinand Blanche **Graciar Vel Spinx - Enemy * Kree Militia - Enemies **Nitro - Enemy **Woda-Ul **Zoruz - Enemy **Phae-Losh **Kitad * Tol Nokk - Enemy, attempted killer * Razziah * Wizard/Bentley Wittman - Enemy * Galactus - Enemy * Heralds of GalactusNew Avengers - Enemies **Air-Walker/Gabriel Lan **Firelord/Pyreus Kril **Morg **Tyrant **Terrax * Varvion - Arch-enemy, victim * Matteus' Henchmen **Dexter **Austin **Jones * Jeremiah - Friend turned enemy Attires * Society Member Outfit: While training with The Society, Mike wore traditional Society robes along with a black tactical shirt underneath, black gauntlets, black traditional Society pants and black boots. * First Ghost Outfit: During the Battle of Toronto while under the codename "The Ghost", Mike wore a half mask with a skull design painted on it, along with a zipped up black tactical vest with small pockets, a black compression muscle tank, a small black cape hanging from the back of a small armored shoulder pad, black utility gauntlets, black hand wraps, a black uitlity belt with black tactical pants and black tactical boots. * First Wolves Outfit: During his early run in the Wolves of Justice, he simply worn a black compression muscle tank, black tactical fingerless gloves, dog tags, a black double hole belt, black tactical pants and black tactical boots. * Rescue Outfit: His rescue outfit consisted of his first Wolves outfit, along with a black leather jacket. * Second Wolves Outfit: His second Wolves outfit now consisted of a black bomber jacket, a bulletproof vest, a black t-shirt, black tactical gloves, dog tags, a black leather belt, black tactical pants and black tactical boots. * Undercover Outfit: He wore a black trenchcoat and black shades over his second wolves outfit. * Third Wolves Outfit: His third wolves outfit consisted of a black tactical vest, a black t-shirt, dog tags, black tactical gloves, a black auto lock belt, black tactical pants and black tactical boots. * Fourth Wolves Outfit: His fourth outfit consisted of a black/gray compression muscle tank, black tactical fingerless gloves, dog tags, a black belt, black tactical pants with gray stripes and black tactical boots. * Fifth Wolves Outfit: His fifth outfit had a black tactical vest with a sleeveless black hoodie underneath, a black muscle tank, dog tags, black leather gauntlets, a black double hole belt, black tactical pants and black tactical boots. * Avengers Wolves Outfit: During the first battle against Galactus and upon answering a call from the New Avengers, they had made an outfit for him which was a black tactical jacket with the Avengers logo on it, along with the Wolves emblem, a black compression t-shirt, black gauntlets, a black utility belt, black tactical pants and black/silver tactical boots. * Tactical Outfit: His tactical outfit during the Second Battle of Earth consisted of a full on black tactical suit similar to Captain America's, a black utility belt, black fingerless gloves, black tactical boots and silver armored padding. * Second Ghost Outfit: Once he left the Wolves of Justice and dispersed from any connection to Avalon, Mike had finally returned to his "Ghost" moniker and began wearing a black half mask, black/navy blue bomber jacket, black compression muscle tank with navy blue linings, a black belt, black tactical pants and black tactical boots with navy blue lining. * Third Ghost Outfit: This outfit was worn when he freed citizens of Heliopolis from Sovereign, which consisted of a black worn out hooded robe, a black shirt, gray gauntlets, a gray utility belt, black tactical pants, black tactical boots along with wolf fur shoulder pads, a black small cape and a black half mask. * Lupain Outfit: When he went and exiled to the Kingdom of Lupain, from his ethnic homeland of the Philippines, he worn a modified version of his third ghost outfit, only this time, the outfit is all black and the gauntlets and wolf fur remain gray, while switching the robe for a black royal shirt with royal armored paddings, along with the pants being traditional royal pants and black warrior boots. * Fourth Ghost Outfit: During their first fight with Varvion and his half brother Matteus, along with their troops, he had worn a his old half mask with the painted skull design, a black tactical vest, a white muscle tank, black wrist straps, a black belt, black tactical pants and black tactical boots. * Sixth Wolves Outfit: His final Wolves outfit upon the Third Battle of Earth was consisted of a black tactical vest, a gray compression muscle tank, black gauntlets with wolf fur, black utility belt, black tactical pants and black tactical boots. * Fifth Ghost Outfit: His final Ghost outfit while living the elderly life consisted of a black half mask, a black sherpa denim jacket with a black muscle tank underneath, black wrist straps, a black belt with black jeans and black tactical boots. Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Avalon Category:Outlaws Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Otherworld Characters Category:Filipinos Category:Wolves of Justice Category:Society of the Fallen Category:First Royal Family of Avalon